Unexpected
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: "So she really is your girlfriend?" It wasn't really a question. She already knew his answer, it was more for confirmation. "Aa."


"No."

"Aww, come on teme! It'll be fun!"

"Just shut up dobe."

"If I do will you come?"

"No."

"Teme!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. His dumb blonde of a best friend didn't know when to quit and his constant yelling was thinning his patience. Why couldn't he just leave him in peace? Oh right, because he's Naruto, that's why. Sasuke breathed through his nose, trying to calm himself before he punched the still ranting blond.

"No means no dobe."

"Why?! Everyone else is going, so you should too," Naruto whined. Their group of friends were getting together to celebrate their graduation. Also, since they're all going to college, they won't be seeing each other as much, so they wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible. That was the plan, but apparently a certain Uchiha was being the antisocial ass he is and would rather spend the summer away from them. Naruto heard the raven haired man sigh in exasperation.

"I'm busy," was all he would say.

"How could you be busy?! It's summer vacation!"

"I have plans already."

"And what are these 'plans' of your?" He asked, believing Sasuke just wanted to avoid going out with them.

"None of your business dobe."

"So you don't have pl-" he would have continued if it weren't for the loud ringing coming from his pocket. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"NARUTO!" A feminine voice screamed over the phone causing Sasuke to look over at the blond now nursing his ear.

"Ka-chan you don't have to yell. What's wrong?"

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me, where the hell are you?! You were suppose to be home an hour ago! Get your ass home right now young man!" Sasuke knew how scary Naruto's mother could be when she gets angry, so he understood how terrified Naruto felt right now.

"O-okay Ka-chan, I'm coming home now. Bye." He hung up, still looking scared out of his wits, before turning to Sasuke.

"We're going in three days so think about what I said teme. I gotta go," and with that he walked out of Sasuke's house. Peace at last. Sasuke reveled in the silence before it was broken again.

"Are you going Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke saw his mother and brother in the doorway. He shook his head and his mother smiled in response.

"Good."

"How is it good? I thought you wanted him to socialize," Itachi questioned.

"That day is a special day," Sasuke answered as he left the room.

Naruto drove up to his destination and went into the parking spot. Before he could close his door, he heard someone calling him. When he turned around his eyes met with his the rest of his friends. Which consisted of Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Lee, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Hozuki Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, and Inuzuka Kiba with his dog, Akamaru. A large grin formed on Naruto's face.

"Hey everyone!"

"It's about time you got here Naruto. Ready to catch some waves?" Kiba smirked showing off his more noticeable canines. Before he could answer he was interrupted by a loud redhead.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto's smile deflated.

"Sasuke's not coming,"

"Why not?" Karin was loooking forward to spending the day with him.

"He said he has 'other plans' that are apparently more important than us," the now sulking Naruto replied.

"M-maybe he'll come by l-later," the shy Hyuuga heiress stuttered, wanting to brighten up Naruto's mood.

"Well, you see, I never told him where we're going." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the others sweat dropped.

"Anyway, come on, let's have some fun!" And with that he put his arm around Hinata's shoulder, making her blush, and walked toward the ocean. The rest followed his actions. The girls and boys went into their respective changing rooms. Once everyone was out try went off to have their fun. Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Suigetsu were running towards the water with surfboards over their heads, bickering as they went. Ino and Karin were sunbathing. Juugo, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata were starting a beach volleyball match. Shino just stood there watching them play with Akamaru at his side. Shikamaru was already snoozing away on a beach chair under the shade of an umbrella and Chouji was eating away at the food he purchased from the many vendors on the boardwalk. There was laughter and yelling all around. This continued until they decided to stop for lunch. While looking for a place to eat, Kiba spotted something interesting. When they noticed him stop they shifted their gaze to what got him so interested. Their eyes landed on an ice cream shop.

"Oi Kiba, what are you doing? We can get ice cream later." Kiba showed no sign of hearing Naruto's comment, which pissed him off slightly.

"Oi, are you listening?!"

"Sasuke," was the response he got. They were all confused now.

"Huh? What about Sasuke?"

"Isn't that Sasuke in there?" Kiba said, still not looking at them.

"I think you need your eyes checked. There is no way Sasuke would be in there, he hates sweets." Ino stated. She would know, she tried giving him chocolates on multiple Valentines Days back in junior high, but like everyone else's, they were rejected. No one ever saw Sasuke consume anything remotely sweet, so why the hell would he be in a frozen dessert shop.

"I know that, but that really is him in there. Look," everyone followed his finger and squinted. They caught a glimpse of raven hair spiking in the back, though it was hard to say if it was really Sasuke.

"It does look like him, but I'm not really sure from here. Let's go see." Naruto ran closer to the little shop and the others were right behind him. They peeked through the large glass window. Many spectators looked at them weirdly from behind, wondering why they were huddling around the small area, but they were completely oblivious. All eyes went to the person they were looking for. It really was Sasuke. He was sitting at a small table in his usual position. Elbows on the table with his fingers laced together, back slightly hunched, eyes closed...and shirtless. Naruto swore he saw hearts flying all over the place, but that not important. Why the hell was he here and if this was where he was going why didn't he just say so? They could have came together. Just as he was about to march in to interrogate him, he was jerked back by an onslaught of arms.

"Hey, what th-" a hand covered hi mouth.

"Shut up before you give us away!" Ino hissed in his ear. Naruto pulled away from them.

"Why did you guys stop me?"

"There's someone approaching the Uchiha," Neji replied without looking at him, eyes glued to the scene in front of him. Naruto looked back in. Someone just sat across from Sasuke. A woman? With pink hair? Is that Sasuke's shirt she's wearing?! Everyone knew Sasuke isn't very fond of females, aside from his dear mother, so why the hell was he with one. Secondly, who the hell has pink hair? This day was getting stranger by the minute.

The pink haired woman sat down with a plastic cup of vanilla ice cream. Conversing with Sasuke between scoops and laughs. They were amazed at how much Sasuke was talking and the fact that his face wasn't emotionless. Then the girl shoved a spoonful of ice cream towards him. Sasuke stared cross-eyed at it. They watch her try to coax him into eating it...and he did! There was a dab of vanilla smeared on his lip, but a napkin wiped it off before his tongue could. His dark eyes softened as he brought a hand up, gently grasping hers. He brought their hands down to the table, where she dropped the napkin and laced their fingers together. Their conversation picked up where they left off. Meanwhile outside...

"Did you see that? Did you see that!" Naruto pointed as he asked, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things and that Sasuke was just...not being Sasuke.

"Shut up, you're going to give us away!" Karin hissed. She may have seemed calm on the outside, but inside she was enraged. She could not believe this! Sasuke was suppose to be with her, but here he is with some other women they didn't even know about!

"They're coming!" Tenten whispered quickly when she saw them approaching the door. Everyone scrambled out of sight as they heard the little jingle of the bell over the door. They peeked out from the little alley next to the shop, one head above another and side to side. They watched the couple walk out, hands still entwined. The girl's free hand wrapped around the Uchiha's arm. Then as Kiba lean over more to get a better view, he lost his balance and fell. He yelped and then everyone else fell out into the open in a massive dog pile. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he let out a quiet "itai." Many bystanders were staring at them, but the only ones he noticed were the glaring onyx and the confused jade.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe?" Was the oh so nice greeting he got. Naruto got up with both arms raised.

"Calm down teme, it's not like we followed you here, well maybe we followed you a little bit, but I did tell you we were going to celebrate. Why didn't you just tell me you were coming here? We could have come together. Wait, don't answer that. You didn't tell us because you wanted to spend time with your secret girlfriend didn't you teme," his little rant just irritated Sasuke more. He was about to tell them to leave him alone, but the affectionate squeeze of his hand caught his attention.

"Are they your friends Sasuke?" The rosette asked as she lightly stroked his forearm. Her touch had some sort of calming effect on him as he didn't feel quite as annoyed as before. He squeezed her hand back and answered with an "unfortunately," which resulted in an indignant "hey!" from said friends, most of them anyway.

"It's nice to finally meet you all. I'm Haruno Sakura. Sasuke told me about you guys," she introduced herself with a bright smile. Most of them respond to her a little hesitantly, still not sure what to make of the situation.

"Now that that is over and done with, let's go Sakura,"Sasuke started to lead her away, but Naruto was not done with him yet.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from here," was his oh so nice response.

"Aww come on, why don't you guys join us. We could get to know Sakura-chan more." Sasuke's whipped his head around.

"Chan?" His voice contained a dark undertone, eyes blazing.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that!" He quickly spat out, waving his hands frantically in front of him. Sasuke is scary when he's angry, not his mom scary, but still scary nonetheless.

"I'd love that, but just not today," Sakura said apologetically.

"Why not?" It was sneered out, but Karin could have cared less. There was no way she was going to let them go off alone. Sakura was startled by her tone, wondering what made her so angry. On the other hand, Sasuke knew perfectly well why Karin was being so moody and sent a glare her way.

"We're busy today, so we'll be leaving now." He let go of Sakura's hand and replaced it on on her waist, urging her to follow. Once again, they were stopped.

"Who is she Sasuke?" Karin asked, her voice trembling.

"You already kno-"

"No! Who is she to you?" Although she was pretty sure of what she was to him. She could only hope that Kami would have mercy on her.

"That is none of your business, but I think we all know that what we are is obvious by now."

"So she really is your girlfriend?" It wasn't really a question. She already knew his answer, it was more for confirmation.

"Aa."

"How long?"

"Three years." Three years! For so long she's been wasting her time on a taken man?! God she felt like an idiot for putting so much effort into making Sasuke like her when really, he already liked someone else for the past three years. The tension in the air was suffocating. Sakura knew exactly what Karin was feeling, as this happened on multiple occasion, and thought it was about time they leave now. She gently tugged Sasuke's hand.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we should be going now. It was nice meeting you guys," and with that they left.

* * *

A refreshing breeze blew across the ocean. The sun was setting as the couple walked along the shore to the Uchiha family beach house. Hand in hand once again. They walked slowly, enjoying each others presence, while talking every now and them.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?" Sakura asked, looking at the beach house in the distance.

"It's fine. Ka-san was all for it." He smiled slightly when she giggled.

"Of course she would, she thinks we're getting married someday, if not already," the thought of it made her smile. When Sasuke suddenly stopped, she looked at him, confusion swimming in her shimmering eyes.

"Sasuke?" He didn't answer, but he had a nervous glint in his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Still no response, but then his mouth started moving, only to be shut again. Instead of saying anything, he reached into his pocket. They had already changed out of their swimwear, but Sakura still had his shirt on. He pulled a little, navy box out with a white ribbon tied around it. He handed it to her without a word and waited for her to open it. When she pulled on the ribbon and lifted the lid, she was shocked by what she saw. Two matching rings nestled in the box. They were simple yet beautiful and of course, one was larger than the other. Two sapphire lines went around the ring, while the center line was silver and engraved inside were their names.

"Do you want to get married someday?" Her head shot up at his question. He wasn't looking at her and unless the sun was messing up her vision, it looked like he had a microscopic blush on his pale cheeks. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my god..." Sasuke finally looked at her and almost panicked when he saw her on the verge of crying.

"Sakura?" He saw her lips move.

"What?"

"Yes...oh my god, yes!" Her tears spilled freely from her eyes. Those peridot orbs shining with happiness. Her smile was so big. Her entire face was radiant with joy. Sasuke, on the other hand, never felt so relieved to hear that one word. He stepped forward and embraced her. She returned his embrace, being careful not to drop the box. They pulled away slightly so they could see each other. Sasuke tenderly wiped the remnants of her tears away while gazing softly at her. Then he took the smaller ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger. The sight made him smile. He lifted her hand and gently brushed his lips against it before putting his own ring on. The small display of affection made Sakura melt inside. She cupped his face with her hands and he moved his left to her cheek. They slowly leaned into each other until their lips met. Sasuke tugged lightly on her lower lip. She parted them and his tongue dove in. Their tongues tangled and caressed. Sakura slid a hand into his dark locks, while Sasuke's free hand went to her lower back. Sakura pulled back first, pressing her forehead into his as they panted.

"Happy Anniversary, Sakura."

It wasn't long before Sasuke claimed her lips again. They continued their passionate and tender lip lock, their promise rings shining in the last of the sun's rays.

* * *

**If you hadn't notice already, I'm like the whole unexpected girlfriend/boyfriend theme.**

**This also has no connection with my other one-shot, even though it may seem like it does.**

**IMPORTANT: I have a poll on my profile about which story I should update so please vote if you can.**

**10/30/12: I just realized that I left something important out when I was writing it so I just put it in. It's just one line.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
